A Very Merry Christmas
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: a little one shot i wrote. Not in the mood for writing summaries. Happy belated Christmas!


Sarah; Merry Christmas!

Savanna; It's us! Yes, we're still alive.

Sarah; It's finally Christmas in our home of Southern California.

Savanna; So, ….

Sarah and Savanna; We decided to make this.

Savanna; I'll do the disclaimer, if you don't mind, hikari.

Sarah; Go ahead, Savanna.

Savanna; We do not own Yugioh. And Please R Enjoy!

**A Very Merry Christmas**

"Oh no, Raikou ran off, now Entei…. And there goes Suicune!" a green eyed shoulder length brown haired teen said to her blue eyed, waist length brown hair colleague.

"If you want to know where they had gone, look at your map." A boy who looked about 12 said to his sister. "OK." The waist length haired girl, Savanna, said to the boy, whose name was Josh.

Sarah, the other girl, took out her Nintendo DS stylus and clicked on the icon that said 'Pokegear'. Sarah then pressed the map icon and 2 pokemon faces showed up.

"There's Raikou and Entei." Savanna pointed out. "But where's Suicune?" Sarah asked Josh. "Oh, he's in the Kanto region." Josh replied. "You can only go there once you have beaten the whole game." "Oh well." Savanna said.

"Sarah, Savanna, your friends are here." Sarah and Savanna's mom called. She opened the door and in stepped 2 boys with almost identical, multi colored starfish like hair, 2 other boys with white hair, 2 blond haired Egyptians, and a blond haired boy.

"Hey guys." "Hi Sarah, Savanna." The smaller tri colored hair boy, Yugi, greeted. Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami nodded in agreement. "What cha playin dere **(trying to speak in Joey's language XP)**?" Joey asked. "Sarah's playing 'Pokemon Heartgold'." Savanna answered.

"She just made the legendary pokemon, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune." Josh piped up. "We won't be leaving to Christmas Eve mass until like 4:00" "So in the mean time, We can just chill out." Savanna suggested. Everyone agreed, and sat down to watch Sarah play.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Malik asked Sarah. "Oh, I want the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on DVD, a simple telescope or binoculars, Lego Harry Potter years 1-4 and 5-7, and the new Sonic game 'Sonic Generations'." "And you Savanna?" Ryou and Bakura asked at the same time. "Same as her."

A few hours later, it was time to get ready for the Christmas Eve mass at the Church Sarah, Savanna and their family went to. Sarah wore a nice red sweater, black pants, a pair of black shoes and black socks with multi colored Christmas tree.

Savanna wore a short sleeve, red polka dotted dress **(I actually have a dress exaclly like that)**, over that was a separate black, velvite top, and a pair of black shoes, like Sarah.

Yugi, Yami, Malik, Joey, Marik and Bakura all wore tuxedos. Everyone piled into the car and they were off.

About halfway to the church, Sarah asked, Uh Mom, why did we leave so early anyway?" "Youll be surprised how early some people get here." Was all her mom had to say.

30 minutes later, they were all sitting on a bench in the church. Another 30 minutes later, Marik looked around and said to Savanna, "Your mom was right. People do arrive early to find a seat." By now, about 3/4 of the church was full.

Soon, mass has started. **(I'm not going to describe the mass. All of it was mainly talking and singing songs like 'The First Noel', 'Silent Night' and a song called 'Away in the Manger'. So let's skip to when their home XP) **Back at Savanna and Sarah's house, Sarah and her darker half finished their sister, Julie's, snowy owl paper mache model. "Finally, it's done." Sarah said. Their mom helped the 2 girls put the gift in a box and wrap it up. When it was finished, they put it under their beautiffly decorated Christmas tree.

After that was finished, Sarah, Savanna and their friends ate a dinner of nice hot chili, and got ready for bed. Almost imeddiently, Sarah, Savanna and the others fell asleep.

At about 6:00 in the morning, Savanna, her hikari, and the other dark and lights were awakened by Josh. "Come on, time to open presents!" So reluctantly, they got up. It was pretty cold when they got up so they grabbed blankets to wrap themselves up in.

Soon, the entire Telkamp's and the Yami's and Hikari's were seated around the tree **(I'm skipping everyone, just to go quicker)**. Sarah opened her first present and gasped. "Lego Harry Potter years 1-4!" she shouted. Her second present, Savanna opened it and exclaimed, "DESTROYED IN SECONDS ON DVD!" **(in case u don't know what Destroyed in Seconds is, it's a show filled with tons of destruction and eplosions. Yay explosions!)**

The third present was 'Lego Harry Potter years 5-7'. On her fouth turn, she yelled "The new sonic game 'Sonic Generations'!" When Sarah saw the next present, she and Savanna eclaimed in joy, "THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS ON DVD! And a Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington mug!" **(I'm only listing these cause there are so many other presents)**

About an hour later, all the presents were opened and they had looked in their stockings. By now, Sarah and Savanna were on their own laptop, reading 'Nightmare Before Christmas' fan fiction, while watching their new TNBC dvd.

"Today was awesome." Savanna said. "Yes." Yami agreed. " But its also good when you're with your friends and the people you love." "Yea." Yugi said. Everyone agreed that this was the best Christmas ever… so far.

Sarah; So that's our Christmas.

Savanna; Our newest Yugioh Fanfic will probably be up sometime next week.

Sarah; Because…

Sarah and Savanna; We're going whale watching for the first time!

Sarah; But anyway…

Savanna and Sarah; MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
